Many games, such as soccer, hockey and lacrosse, require a goal incorporating a net such that a participant scores by causing a ball, puck or other projectile to enter the goal. Goals for these games are large and not easily transportable. When such goals are put in a specific location, they tend to remain in that location on a substantially permanent basis. It is therefore inconvenient for one to use the same goal to support games occurring at different times and at different locations.
The lack of mobility of these goals is a function of their size and the fact that they cannot be collapsed, folded or disassembled.
Similar difficulties occur with other devices and assemblies where transportability is desirable, but the requirements of physical size and strength prevent such assemblies from being collapsed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an assembly such as a game goal which is easily collapsible.
It is another object of the invention to provide a link for joining members of such an assembly.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a goal or other assembly where a portion of a net is incorporated into the frame such that the net remains attached to the frame when the assembly is collapsed.
It is another object of the invention to provide for easy removal and replacement of such a net.
In one embodiment of a goal according to the invention, for example, a goal used for the game of lacrosse, the goal includes a net, a crossbar, at least two uprights, and joints provided between the uprights and the crossbar. The uprights and the crossbar also have net receiving means which receive and hold a portion of the net such that the net is attached to the crossbar and the uprights. This embodiment of the invention may also include means for attaching the bottom portion of the net to the ground.
Alternatively, in another embodiment of a goal according to the invention, the frame further includes lower frame members which lie upon the ground. Like the uprights and the crossbar, these lower frame members also contain net receiving means. These lower frame members, in an embodiment of the invention designed for lacrosse, are connected to each other by a joint forming a point with the lower frame members.
In yet another embodiment according to the invention, the uprights and crossbar (and lower frame members, if used) contain grooves within which the hem of the net is positioned such that these grooves provide the net receiving means.
In still another embodiment of a goal according to the invention, the net does not have a hem, but is configured such that each outer strand of the net ends with a terminating point which can be inserted into a corresponding hole in the crossbar, uprights, or lower frame members, which forms the net receiving means.
In another embodiment of a goal according to the invention the hem of the net is attached to the uprights by a plurality of U-shaped terminating points. In still another embodiment of the invention, joints, for example, where the uprights intersect with the crossbar and/or the lower frame members include an elbow having a gapped arm and an ungapped arm. The ungapped arm is fixed to one of the two intersecting members. The other of the intersecting members is proximate to the gapped arm, such that this intersecting member can be placed in a fixed position inside the gapped arm or a collapsed position substantially outside the gapped arm. The two frame members are connected by a flexible material, such as a piece of rubber hose. According to the invention, this embodiment may also include a cap which engages the gapped arm to provide added support when the joint is in the fixed position. The cap may also include a tooth which is fit into a corresponding notch in the gapped arm when the joint is in the fixed position. This embodiment may also employ a clamp connecting the ungapped arm to its frame member.
In yet another embodiment of a goal according to the invention, one or more joints can also be provided in the crossbar. Similarly, joints can be provided in any of the substantially straight members of the frame, such as within an upright or a lower frame member.
Another embodiment of a goal according to the invention provides a method of connecting two frame members of a collapsible game goal by connecting a first frame member to an ungapped arm of an elbow and also connecting the first frame member to one end of a flexible material, such as a rubber hose. The other end of the flexible material is connected to the second frame member, such that the second frame member can be placed inside a gapped arm of the elbow. According to this method, a cap can then be engaged with the gapped arm of the elbow.
Yet another embodiment of a goal according to the invention provides a method of installing a net inside the frame of the goal by cutting a groove into the frame members and placing the hem of the net inside of the groove.
A still further embodiment according to the invention provides for installing a net inside a goal by inserting a plurality of terminating points of the net into a corresponding plurality of holes contained in the frame members.
Yet another embodiment according to the invention provides a method of collapsing a game goal by disengaging a cap from a gapped arm of an elbow of at least one joint and pushing a frame member through a gap in the gapped arm.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a link or joint with a gapped portion and an ungapped portion. Links can be arranged in various configurations with the gapped portion facing in any desirable direction to facilitate assembly of collapsible structures.